Diccionario Liechtensteiniano-Seychellense
by Sakhory
Summary: Cada palabra puede esconder muchas historias detrás. Pensamientos. Sentimientos. Drabbles muy cortos basados en varios momentos en la relación de esas dos. Yuri. 2P!Seychelles/2P!Liechtenstein. Finalizado.
1. Armas

¡Hola! Sé que ésta es una pareja casi ni conocida. De por sí el SeychellesxLiechtenstein normal ha de ser raro... y en 2P! ni me imagino xD. Pero bueno, creo que esto no daña a nadie :D~. Serán un conjunto de drabbles muy cortitos, cada uno basado en una palabra distinta, cada una arrancando con distinta letra del abecedario. Excepto la "Ñ" è_e. Como serán tan cortos los capítulos, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Algunos serán desde el punto de vista de Liechtenstein, otros desde el punto de vista de Seychelles... en fin, los dejo con esto~.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y éstos 2P!, más o menos. Son un rejunte de los escasos fanarts que encontré de éstas dos.

**Advertencias:** 2P!, **Yuri.** Lenguaje grosero, insinuaciones sexuales o lime en futuros capítulos.

.

_**Diccionario Liechtensteiniano-Seychellense.**_

**A**rmas.

Porque cuando escucha esa palabra, lo primero que llega a la mente de Liechtenstein son pistolas, o la escopeta de su hermano, ésa que tiene una pegatina de corazón.

Pero hay muchos tipos de armas. Y sabe que Seychelles tiene varias, pero no son armas _convencionales_. Son las armas de una diva, de una nación femenina pasada muchas veces por arriba. Las armas de una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y que quiere obtenerlo.

Y Seychelles obtiene siempre lo que quiere. _Siempre_.

Excepto, tal vez, que Liechtenstein deje de ser tan terca y ceda fácilmente a sus caprichos.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la europea sabe que si cambia algo, a la morena no le gustaría.

Entonces vuelve a pensar en las "Armas" de la seychellense. Su belleza. Su seguridad y confianza en sí misma. La capacidad de plantearse un objetivo y cumplirlo pase lo que pase. Incluso su irritante ego y su _glamour_.

Ella se esconde detrás de todo eso, _pero diablos_, no es una cabeza hueca: es más inteligente de lo que parece. Sabe perfectamente quién y de lo que es capaz. Y eso la hace peligrosa, y es ese peligro lo que obliga a Liechtenstein a querer alejarse, o al menos a ponerle las cosas difíciles a la africana.

A Liechtenstein le asusta, porque no está segura de hasta dónde llega ella.

.

Esto es todo, gente :3 Cualquier duda, respondo encantada. Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Belleza

**B**elleza.

Seychelles sabe que es jodidamente hermosa. Siempre supo que su atractivo era lo que más resaltaba de ella. Es la envidia de cualquiera, y nunca jamás consideró encontrar a alguien que la eclipsara (o al menos, su ego le habrá impedido darse cuenta de eso). En su existencia como nación, no había encontrado a nadie que a primera vez captara completamente su interés.

Hasta que conoció a la hermana de su mejor amigo y todo se fue a la mierda.

Liechtenstein es preciosa. Pero no tanto como la seychellense; al lado de ella, todos son menos.

Si hay una nación que está en desacuerdo con el punto anterior, entonces ésa es Seychelles.

La rubia no tiene casi curvas. Se viste siempre de negro, y muchas veces, como una prostituta con demasiado maquillaje. Tiene su encanto sí, pero nada como la diva de rasgos prácticamente perfectos que no deja de observarla.

Para Seychelles, la europea es la prueba perfecta de que es capaz de amar a alguien además de a ella misma.

Le encanta tanto que siente la necesidad de apartar la mirada del espejo para ver a la menuda adolescente, que curiosea con sus ojos marrones y juega con los cordones de sus botas negras.

—Eh—dice la morena. La otra se tiene que dar por aludida sí o sí: son las únicas personas en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe la europea.

—Estás más buena que yo—le suelta con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Liechtenstein esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas, refunfuñando porque cree (como siempre) que la otra le toma el pelo.

Pero Seychelles no lo hace. Podrá ser una perra cruel y engreída, pero una cosa es segura: Ella no le miente a las personas que ama.


	3. Champagne

**C**hampagne

Se deja llevar por el suave sabor de esa bebida, mientras cierra los ojos. ¡Cómo adora Seychelles esa bebida! Es el néctar de los dioses. Está segura que debe de serlo.

Liechtenstein rueda los ojos: no puede entenderla (lo usual). La rubia es feliz con una simple cerveza. Le parece que lo que toma la otra es básicamente un desperdicio de dinero.

Pero en el fondo, la europea no puede negar una cosa: le fascina observar a la otra nación beberlo.

Por lo general no entiende los lujos hasta que ve a Seychelles aplicarlos en la vida.

—¿Seguro que no probarás, _Petit_? —la intenta incitar por cuarta vez, ronroneándole.

—_Nein_—niega la rubia, mordiéndose el labio. No va a probar, no le gusta. No va a dejar que la voz de la otra nación la arrulle de esa forma y la haga cambiar de parecer. No va a caer.

No sucederá lo de siempre.

—Lástima—Seychelles hace un leve puchero. Peligro. Ya está tramando algo.

La liechtensteiniana frunce el ceño. Ya sospecha.

Entonces la nación africana, con parsimonia, se acerca al espacio personal de la otra chica. Ésta ya está poniéndose en alerta máxima.

Seychelles inclina el rostro y besa sin prisas a la más baja.

Liechtenstein se dice que no debe bajar la guardia, que va a maldecir hasta la madre, y que no debe relajarse _y dejar que la otra le acaricie la espalda así como está haciendo_, _y que la debe apartar... _y que ya es tarde porque se ha rendido definitivamente.

Es la morena la que se aparte rápidamente, y antes de que la menor reaccione, le vuelca el resto del contenido de su copa en la boca. Liechtenstein lo traga, aunque tose.

—He ganado—anuncia la más alta, triunfante. La rubia ya la está maldiciendo. Seychelles se relame los labios.

Aunque no precisamente por el Champagne.


	4. Distancia

**D**istancia

Liechtenstein la extraña, aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitirá en voz alta.

No es que estén incomunicadas, pero es fácil ignorarla cuando no están cara a cara.

La liechtensteiniana no está segura si es mejor así, o si está mejor cuando Seychelles ronda por ahí y le hace la vida imposible sólo con su presencia.

A pesar de sus dudas, Liechtenstein se da de vez en cuando el lujo para ceder a sus debilidades y desear entonces una cosa: el eliminar la distancia entre la isla en el Océano Índico y la pequeña nación oculta entre Suiza y Austria.

Tal vez así Seychelles aparecería por su casa.

La otra idea era considerar un moderno centro comercial para atraerla, pero...

...como siempre, se quedaban sólo en ideas.

De igual forma, antes de poder realizar cualquiera de éstas cosas, Seychelles regresaba antes sí o sí. Con o sin distancia. Con o sin centro comercial.

Liechtenstein no está segura de cómo sentirse con eso.


	5. Enojo

**E**nojo

Liechtenstein no sabe qué es lo que más le saca de las casillas en esta vida; porque hay muchas cosas.

Pero está segura que el 90% de esas cosas llevan escrito "Seychelles". ¡Cómo si no fuera culpable! Desde el momento en el que la conoció, ése fue el primer sentimiento que experimentó con respecto a ella.

Que si era más bonita. Que si era mejor. Que ignoraba cuando le decía que la odiaba. Que muchas veces insultaba mejor que ella. Cuando la besaba por sorpresa.

Cada maldita acción de la seychellense la hacía enojar.

Pero lo que más la enojaba de todas esas acciones, era que Seychelles casi nunca se enojaba con ella.

¡Era tan injusto! Pateó con furia un mueble.

—¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Llegaron los austríacos!? —gritó su hermano Suiza desde la cocina.

Para empeorar la situación, ahora tenía que tratar con el suizo paranoico.

Y le dolía le pie. Bastante.


	6. Francés

**F**rancés.

A Liechtenstein siempre le pareció una cursilada enorme eso de que el francés era el idioma del amor.

No le gusta el idioma. Es muy difícil de pronunciar. Odia las conferencias en París, Marsella y Lyon, porque es jodidamente difícil entender a los chicos franceses, especialmente a los parisinos.

Y lo odia también por culpa de Seychelles. Ésta adora hablar en éste idioma.

—..._A quoi bon les sanglots, inonder les coussins_—canta la mencionada nación, y Liechtenstein siente el impulso de taparse los oídos, pero no lo hace; la voz de Seychelles es música traída del cielo (¿o el infierno?) y no puede (y no quiere) dejar de escucharla.

Porque aunque odia el maldito francés (_Scheiße_, ella nació para hablar alemán), se derrite un poco (bastante) cuando escucha a la seychellense hablarlo o cantarlo. O susurrárselo en el oído mientras la abraza por debajo de la sábana y la atrae a su cuerpo.

—_Je te aime, mon Petit Liechtenstein_—le dice, acariciándole el pelo rubio—_Vous êtes la plus belle_.

La rubia sabe que es jodidamente cursi, pero ella lo dice con ese tono de voz que la hace corresponder a los mimos, y tiene que ceder entonces y darle la razón a los que dicen que el francés es el idioma del amor.

.

Acá hay un montón de palabras extranjeras xD A ver...

La primera frase es una parte de la canción "Ma memorie sale" de un musical francés. Me encanta esa canción :D

Lo siguiente es "Te amo, mi pequeña Liechtenstein-Eres lo más bello". Gracias traductores online (Y).

Hasta la próxima :3.


	7. Gustos

**G**ustos.

Ambas chicas tienen gustos completamente diferentes. Puede que algunos coincidan, pero sucede en muy raras ocasiones. Generalmente, les gusta hacer lo mismo, pero de distinta forma.

Para empezar, ambas disfrutaban ir de compras, aunque Seychelles la que más. Y lo hace en tiendas caras, sin parpadear ante la etiqueta del precio. La otra chica, prefiere comprar lo que sea más barato.

No se aplica sólo a la ropa, sino también a los alimentos y bebidas. Las comidas siempre acarrean discusiones inevitables entre ellas dos.

—_Cocinas bien, pero los ingredientes saben a mierda, Petit. _

—_¿Quién gasta tanto dinero en esto? Verdammt! ¡Sólo vas a tragar!_

O películas.

—_Seychellen, ellos sólo mariconean cursimente. _

—_Liechtenstein, sólo veo sangre y pechos. _

Incluso maquillaje.

—_Tanto delineador hace que parezcas un mapache o panda mutante, mon amour. _

—_¿A mí que me importa si Maybelline sacó el tono "Europa Pasión"? Ist einfach Kacke! ¡Y se ve como caca!_

¡...Y hasta en la intimidad!

—_No me gusta que seas tan suave conmigo. _

—_No me gusta que seas tan brusca conmigo._

* * *

Es bastante claro quién dice qué cosa, excepto en la última. Lo dejo a la imaginación (; Feliz año nuevo, aunque un poco atrasado!


	8. Hermano

**H**ermano.

Es normal tener conocidos en común, y en el caso de las naciones, es más que obvia que eso se cumple. Es como un pueblo chico, todos conocen a todos.

Todavía más: los lazos más cercanos que una nación forma, son muchas veces lazos con otras naciones.

Por ejemplo, Romano y Seychelles son amigos. Bielorrusia y Liechtenstein son amigas. ¿Vemos conexión alguna? Todavía no. Agreguémosle a la ecuación lo siguiente: Seychelles y Suiza son mejores amigos. Liechtenstein y Suiza son hermanos. Ahora comienza a formarse cierta conexión. Pero que el hermano mayor de Liechtenstein sea el mejor amigo de Seychelles, no significa necesariamente que ambas estén relacionadas entre sí.

_Peeero_, como dijimos, el mundo de las naciones es pequeño. Se iban a conocer con o sin Suiza de por medio.

Aunque no hay que quitarle el crédito al hermano de la rubia. Juega un papel muy importante en la relación de las dos chicas.

El pobre quiere ayudarlas, pero suele ser uno de los generadores automáticos de pelea. Sin quererlo, claro: es demasiado bueno para ser voluntariamente la manzana de la discordia.

—_Pensé que sería una buena idea salir todos juntos de compras~—se explicó el suizo—Ya que ambas son novias. _

—_¡No somos novias! —chilló su hermana pequeña, muy roja. _

—_Pero—murmuró el suizo, observando a su amiga—Tu me dijiste que ustedes dos eran... _

—_¡Seychelles, siempre dices mierdas que no son ciertas! —gritó la liechtensteiniana, porque su "no novia" ha vuelto a repartir por ahí que son novias. _

Y comienza una discusión que se podrían haber ahorrado si Suiza hubiera mantenido su dulce boquita cerrada.

No vamos a acreditarle todo lo nefasto a la nación alpina. A veces (pocas veces, _muy_ pocas veces) no alimenta la discordia. Antes de joderla, es un hermano.

—_Meine kleine Schwester, was ist passiert?_ —pregunta, preocupado—Te ves triste.

La pequeña hermana no le quiere contestar, sobretodo porque la llamó pequeña. Y Suiza sabe que su hermana no quiere hablar, y conoce esa mirada, y sabe que lo que sea que haya pasado está relacionado con Seychelles.

Se sienta a su lado, encima de la cama, y la abraza. Ella le da un empujón tan débil que parece una caricia brusca. Se quiebra y empieza a llorar.

El hermano mayor la mira con cariño. No puede enojarse con Seychelles por lo que le pasa a su hermana. Sabe que su amiga no ha hecho nada malo. Es sólo que Liechtenstein es una niña, aunque lo niegue. Es una niña que por jugar a ser grande, no está acostumbrada a tomarse una relación amorosa en serio, y todo esto es una experiencia que desarma a cualquiera. Y que involucra lágrimas, muchísimas lágrimas.

Comprende lo que le pasa a su hermana, pero no puede hacer más que estar ahí para ella.

Hasta que se recupere de su mal momento y lo aparte en serio de un empujón digno de ella.

Pero lo aguantará, como buen hermano que es.

.

Sé que está más enfocado en algo familiar y no romántico, pero quería meter al suizo. Creo que juega un papel importante, al ser tan cercano a ambas :3.

Por cierto, lo que Suiza dice es "Mi pequeña hermana, ¿qué pasó?" en alemán.


	9. Idiotez

**I**diotez.

Seychelles está acostumbrada a que la traten de idiota, porque todo el mundo asocia la palabra "diva" con ése adjetivo.

No le importa: ella sabe perfectamente que no es idiota. ¡Y es mejor que ellos.

Ni siquiera el amor la pone idiota. Al contrario, está convencida de que su ingenio se ha agudizado. Tiene que ser bastante creativa para impresionar a Liechtenstein todos los días. Si se volviera una idiota, la perdería. Y estaría entonces ella misma perdida.

Se ríe entre dientes. Idiotas son los que la acusan de idiota.

—_Petit_—dice, mientras se desenreda el pelo—¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo—contesta la rubia.

Seychelles sonríe: no esperaba otra respuesta.

—No me digas—continúa la morena—¿En serio crees eso?

Liechtenstein la observa de reojo, y frunce el ceño.

—No. No es en serio—dice por lo bajo, aunque la africana la oye—Idiota—agrega.

La seychellense suelta una sonora carcajada, todavía con el peine en la mano.

—Qué linda eres—le dice a la más pequeña, porque admitió que no era idiota (eh, tenía que ver el lado bueno de las cosas).

Si hay algo que a Seychelles le dice que no es idiota, entonces ese "algo" es el testimonio de Liechtenstein. El muy _tsundere_ testimonio. La europea suspira y dice:

—No me vengas con que necesitas que te lo recuerde.

Seychelles está de acuerdo. Eso es como la ropa nueva: no es algo que necesite... pero lo desea.


	10. Juguete

**J**uguete.

Seychelles a veces es como una niña. Muy irónico, ya que ella es de las primeras en llamar "niña" a cierta liechtensteiniana.

El asunto es que lo es, y queda con evidencia con sus cosas. Cada vez que adquiere un "juguete nuevo" (que puede tratarse desde un teléfono hasta un broche para el cabello), lo cuida y admira durante unos días con toda su energía, pero luego comienza a ignorarlo poco a poco, hasta enterrarlo en el olvido.

Liechtenstein está aterrada. De ser uno de esos juguetes. Al menos así fue durante el comienzo de su, ehm_, _"_relación de no novias_". Hasta que un buen día, la rubia junta el coraje para preguntarle.

Seychelles se la queda mirando, inusualmente seria.

—Liechtenstein—la llama por su complicado nombre, incluso cuando el alemán se le da terrible. Nada de apodos a la francesa—Nunca, pero nunca me vuelvas a preguntar eso—su tono de voz sin una pizca de diversión da miedo.

Acaricia a la más baja en las mejillas, y los ojos castaños se encuentran con los dorados.

—No voy a hacer eso contigo. Es simple: no eres ningún juguete. No te compré en una tienda. No eres ningún objeto inanimado—apoya su frente contra la de la persona que tiene en frente—Y soy yo la que debería tener miedo de que la usen, ¿sabes?

Seychelles lo dice porque no deja de pensar en todos los imbéciles que Liechtenstein ha besado o "querido" por unos días. La morena está tan aterrada como la otra.

La más baja sonríe cínicamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya, perra engreída—le comunica la europea.

Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad. Nada de juguetes. Están a mano.


	11. Karma

**K**arma.

—¿Crees en esas cosas? —pregunta Liechtenstein, viendo la playera que compró´ Seychelles, la cual rezaba "**KARMA IS REAL**"

La morena se encoge de hombros.

—Más o menos. Muchas veces sucede. Me refiero a cuando haces algo malo y luego la vida te escupe la venganza en la cara—responde—Aunque yo soy demasiado fabulosa para que esas cosas me sucedan—se agranda.

La rubia rueda los ojos. Típico de Seychelles. Por un segundo, desea que la vida le dé una lección.

Gruñe. Ella ya vivió muy mal antes de que Suiza la encontrara. Y la vida le paga poniéndole a esa engreída en su camino (aunque debe admitirlo, no siempre es malo).

Entonces se le ocurre la loca idea de que tal vez no es ella la que tiene que soportar a Seychelles, sino al revés.

Se lo dice, y la isla africana ríe.

—En ese caso—contesta con los ojos cerrados—Seguiré siendo una perra. Si la vida me paga con tu presencia, no pierdo nada y gano todo.


	12. Luna

**L**una.

Ella se deja caer en la arena. Es de noche, pero ve mucho. En la casa de Seychelles, las estrellas brillan mucho más que en la suya, y le gusta estar acostada sobre la arena de la playa mientras escucha las suaves olas rompiendo contra la arena.

Liechtenstein gira un poco la cabeza y ve a la otra chica, que no parece tan cómoda acostada en el suelo, _porque se le llena el pelo de arena_, por eso intentó meterse hasta el último de los cabellos en un moderno sombrero.

La europea decide volver la mirada al cielo. Las estrellas son muy pequeñas desde la Tierra, por eso la luna sí que parece inmensa y brillante en comparación con ellas. Como si el resto de la gente que la observa son seres completamente inferiores.

Le recuerda a cierta nación acostada a su lado.

—_Aww, petit_, tienes esa expresión de cuando piensas en mí~—le dice. La liechtensteiniana se sobresalta un poco, porque se da cuenta de que la morena no mirada el cielo o el mar, sino a ella.

—¿Qué expresión? —a la más baja no se le ocurrió que su cara cambiaba cuando pensaba en Seychelles, y todavía menos que la otra nación lo supiera.

—La que tenías hace segundos—suelta emocionada, y se incorpora. El sombrero cae al suelo, liberando su largo y lacio cabello oscuro—Tus cejas se ven raras, y pareciera que quieres sonreír, ¡y te brillan los ojos! —está tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.

¿Porqué Seychelles se da cuenta de esas cosas mucho antes que la propia Liechtenstein? A ésta última eso la pone incómoda.

—Maldita luna estúpida—bufa la menor.

Seychelles la observa atónita, y luego ríe estruendosamente.

—Siempre tan original con tus insultos—le dice, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

No sé si lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero mil gracias por los reviews en esta historia! Me alegra que haya más gente a la que le agrada esta pareja y se tome el trabajo de comentar mi historia ^^


	13. Medidas

**M**edidas.

Liechtenstein se dice que los números no importan, que son sólo cifras.

Pero es que Seychelles la supera en todo. Trata de no ser competitiva, pero es que no hay una cosa en la que supera a la otra (y no al revés). No como país, si no como persona. La altura, edad, peso, cantidad de amigos, experiencias, autoestima, hasta el puto tamaño de los senos.

Espera que nadie se entere de sus problemas cuantitativos de autoestima.

Liechtenstein le hace una mueca a su reflejo del espejo. Ni todo el maquillaje, ni el peinado más maduro, ni la ropa más provocativa, pueden ocultar que tiene el cuerpo de una pequeña adolescente. Una niña. ¿Es que nunca va a crecer? Peter Pan la envidiaría.

Arroja la cinta que usó para medirse a la cama. No quiere ver el número que marcó con su dedo. Quiere ponerse a llorar, por más que se trate de algo tan estúpido y banal.

La "perra insoportable" de Seychelles elige ese momento para invadir la privacidad de la rubia. Permanece de pie, observando atentamente a Liechtenstein parada frente al espejo, vistiendo sólo unas bragas de encaje negro. Está a punto de tirársele encima, pero ve los ojos castaños de ella a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas, y sabe que no es momento para ponerse provocativa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la mayor, y Liechtenstein no se sobresalta, aunque sí tiembla un poco. Al no escuchar respuesta, la seychellense repite la pregunta.

Liechtenstein sigue sin responderle, porque sabe que si abre la boca se le va a escapar un sollozo y no quiere que la africana la vea llorar (y menos por una estupidez como esa). No está lista. Pero claro, ¿cuándo espera la vida a que ella esté lista para las cosas? Nunca.

Seychelles se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente.

—_Liech_—dice pronunciando la "ch" como todos los extranjeros. Sabe que con preguntas no logrará nada.

Liechtenstein siente ese cuerpo cálido rodeándola y deja de temblar. Porque empieza a dejar salir sollozos y le cae una lágrima detrás de la otra. Y mientras la morena le está acariciando la espalda desnuda, llorar no parece una idea tan mala.

—¿Por qué? —murmura la menor.

Seychelles no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere, por lo que la abraza más fuerte y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Porque eres una niña. Muy bonita, pero niña al fin y al cabo—responde.

—Idiota—dice la otra, apartándose un poco molesta. Ahora no parece tan triste.

Seychelles sonríe, porque aunque no sabe si acertó o no, está seguro de que Liechtenstein está enojada. O sea, no está triste. Y lo prefiere así.


	14. Nunca

**N**unca.

—Juguemos—dice Seychelles, cruzándose de piernas provocativamente.

—Bien—por una vez, la rubia accede. Está aburrida, y ni una cerveza la alegra.

—Tengo una idea. Pero necesito algo más fuerte que vino o cerveza—avisa picaronamente.

Liechtenstein busca y encuentra las botellas de Whisky que su hermano le confisca de vez en cuando. No notará si un par desaparecen.

—_Très Bien!_ —exclama la morena, cogiendo un par de pequeños vasitos y sirviendo moderada cantidad de la bebida.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¡Ahora podemos jugar "yo nunca, nunca"!

—Nunca jugué a eso—confiesa Liechtenstein.

Seychelles le explica lo fácil que es. Una de ellas da un ejemplo de algo que han (o no) hecho, y si lo hicieron, se toma la bebida.

—Yo nunca, nunca... —comienza la africana—Le robé alcohol a Suiza~.

—¡Pero si sabes que lo he hecho! —exclama la rubia.

—Exacto. Hay que empezar con esas cosas~.

—Te odio—dice, bajando la bebida de un trago.

.

—Yo nunca, nunca... —dice la europea, luego de un par de rondas y bastante feliz—Tuve ganas de desnudar a Grecia.

—¡Pero si todos quisieron alguna vez desnudar al _Adonis_! —rió tontamente Seychelles, y bebió.

—Excepto Japón—apuntó la menor, e imitó la acción de la otra.

—Tonterías, hasta él lo desea—dice, guiñando un ojo—Yo nunca, nunca... ¡hice cosas sucias con la hermana menor de Suiza! —exclama y ríe, para darle un _gran_ trago al Whisky. Liechtenstein bebe por inercia, aunque luego se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho la otra.

—Tramposa—se queja la europea.

—¿Porqué? —replica Seychelles—No hice nada contra las reglas.

—El juego casi ni tiene reglas.

—Exacto—sonríe triunfante—Además, ¿porqué tomaste? ¿Acaso te haces cosas sucias a ti misma~?

—N-no—niega nerviosa.

—Yo nunca, nunca...

—¡Es mi turno! —interrumpe la liechtensteiniana, porque sabe lo que la mayor va a decir—Yo nunca, nunca cometí el error de observar lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa de la sala de reuniones de la ONU.

—Oh, mierda—maldijo la seychellense, horrorizada al recordar. Ambas bebieron y tuvieron que servirse más Whisky.

—Malditos machos hormonados.

—Amén—Seychelles está de acuerdo. Entonces, recuerda que le toca a ella—Bien, _Petit_... yo nunca, nunca... me toqué a mi misma—hizo una pausa—Pensando en la persona que está frente a mí.

Hay unos incómodos momentos de silencio.

—No sé porqué accedí a ésta idea—dice finalmente la europea, sonrojada (no precisamente por el alcohol) y llevándose la bebida a la boca. El ego de la seychellense crece bastante, y la acompaña riendo con un trago, a lo que la rubia casi escupe su bebida.


	15. Oso

**O**so.

—Miren que cliché—dice Bélgica, desde su laptop.

Bielorrusia está sirviéndole galletas de chocolate a todas. Ucrania está sentada en el suelo, junto a la estufa, bebiendo vodka a escondidas de su petaca (porque no tiene ganas de compartirlo con Hungría). Ésta última mira unas revistas pertenecientes a Seychelles, acompañada de Taiwán, en el sofá. Y la seychellense está sentada en una silla, con Liechtenstein sobre sus piernas.

Una típica reunión de naciones femeninas (sin la "encantadora" presencia de la psicópata de Wy).

—No veo desde aquí—se quejó Taiwán—¿Qué hay?

—"Lo que toda chica quiere"—lee la belga en voz alta.

—Oh, no—se queja la liechtensteiniana, rodando los ojos. Ya se imagina lo que vendrá, y entiende el porqué del comentario anterior de Bélgica.

—"Un beso bajo la lluvia"—continúa la hermana menor de Holanda.

—No, gracias—dice Ucrania, que no tiene ganas de andar empapada, ¡con lo frío que es su país!

—"_Muuuchos_ dulces en _'esos días del mes'_"—prosigue Bélgica.

—_Ohhh_, ¡pero eso lo quiero sin importar el día! —comenta la bielorrusa.

—"Que la abracen de la cintura y le diga que la aman y que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo"—la belga hizo mímica de vomitar algo—"Un hombre que cocine bien, limpie la casa, vea _Sex &amp; The City_ con ella y la lleve a todos lados en su auto".

—Eh, ¡Un mayordomo gay, naturalmente! —exclama Hungría, y todas ríen.

—Sebastián—suspira Taiwán, aunque nadie la entiende. Apuestan a que tiene que ver con sus raros "cómics".

—¿Vas a seguir leyendo eso? —pregunta Seychelles—Me da pena.

—Espera, viene lo último y mejor, o sea, más tonto—sonríe Bélgica—"Un oso de peluche gigante".

La sala queda en silencio.

—_Bueeeno._.. si Prusia me da uno, yo lo acepto encantada—confiesa Hungría.

—Yo creo que está muy pasado de moda. Si fuera un conejito o gatito... —opina la asiática.

—Son muy estúpidos—zanja Bélgica.

—¡Sería _taaan _tierno! —exclama Bielorrusia, con expresión soñadora—¡Y más si es de color blanco! ¡Adoro los ositos blancos!

—Preferiría que gastara el dinero en algo mejor—suspira Ucrania.

Seychelles permanece observando a su "no-novia", que tiene la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué pasa, _Petit_? —pregunta, susurrándole al oído, así las demás no las escuchan.

—N-nada—miente, jugando nerviosamente con las manos.

—Dime—insiste.

—...Es que yo creo que un oso de peluche no es tan malo—confiesa por lo bajo. Se muere de vergüenza: no es algo que admitiría frente a las demás chicas jamás. Ya es bastante que se lo esté diciendo a la morena.

Seychelles sonríe. No encuentra tierna la idea de un oso de peluche, pero sí la de regalarle uno a la rubia.

—Creo que tendré que pasar por la juguetería la próxima vez que vaya de compras—le susurra la mayor al oído, mientras deposita un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Nadie escucha lo que la africana dice, pero las hermanas eslavas presencias el intercambio entre ellas dos. Ucrania silba pícaramente y Bielorrusia suelta un suspiro de ternura, ante una levemente sonrojada Liechtenstein.

* * *

Ahh, me ha encantado escribir éste drabble :D! Por alguna razón estoy haciendo que Liechtenstein termina sonrojada últimamente xD Voy a tener que intercambiar un poco los papeles ;)


	16. Perfume

**P**erfume.

Liechtenstein agarra la delicada botella que reza "Muestra", y se echa un poco de perfume en la muñeca. Huele.

No, está mal. No es lo que busca. Intento número 33 a la basura.

Pareciera que nunca encontrará el perfume que utiliza Seychelles.

Suspira, e intenta hacer caso omiso de la mirada que le lanza la vendedora ataviada en ropas elegantes, por haber estado utilizando perfumes desde hace rato y sin tener la mínima intención de encontrar alguno. Esboza una sonrisa sarcástica: es culpa del maldito local el no tener el perfume de Seychelles (sea cual sea el que usa).

Más tarde, cuando salga de allí, se ruborizará y querrá morirse de vergüenza a causa de lo que ha estado haciendo. ¡Buscando el perfume que usa Seychelles! No sabe si le duele más el orgullo, o si se siente como una maldita acosadora; o aún peor: como una niña pequeña.

—Es todo culpa de su maldito perfume. Francés de seguro. Perra egoísta... —farfullará, apretando los puños.

.

Seychelles da media vuelta en la cama, intentando no enredarse con las sábanas. Falla alevosamente.

La rubia que dormita a su lado murmura algo, que la otra interpreta como una especie de "Quédate quieta".

Liechtenstein entierra el rostro en el cuello de la morena, de forma un poco involuntaria, porque sólo sabe que (como siempre) se siente atraída por ese endemoniado perfume (que sigue sin descifrar de cuál se trata).

—Algún día... —murmura la europea, acariciando las sábanas.

—¿"Algún día" qué? —inquiere Seychelles.

—Ese... perfume... tuyo—suspira, queriendo entregarse al sueño.

La africana alza una ceja, porque a pesar de lo audible de sus palabras, no entiende cuál es el problema. Si el perfume fuera un problema, la menor habría agregado algún insulto a su frase.

—¿Es que no te gusta? ¿O quieres que te lo preste? —prueba la seychellense, que está completamente lúcida (a diferencia de la otra).

Liechtenstein gruñe en respuesta, negando ambas preguntas. Seychelles se encoge de hombros, algún día lo sabrá.

Y ése día será dos semanas más tardes, cuando pille a la liechtensteiniana revolviendo su cuarto y aspirando toda fragancia que encuentre a su paso.

.

Éste drabble... éste fue el maldito drabble que me inspiró a hacer todo lo demás, por alguna razón :D.


	17. Quizás

**Q**uizás.

Seychelles se dice a sí misma, en contadas ocasiones, que quizás se le pasa la mano en lo de hacer rabiar a Liechtenstein. Que quizás la pequeña tiene razón cuando la acusa de ser una perra desalmada y _rompeovarios_.

Quizás debería dejarlo y dedicarse a repartirle luz y amor al mundo. Quizás su modo de vida hasta ahora ha sido demasiado perfecto para lo que lo terrenal admite. Seychelles aneja la posibilidad de que quizás cambiaría su forma de ser.

Entonces, recuerda siempre el rostro enfurecido de Liechtenstein y la pasión que destila su voz aguda, y se le pasa.

Porque quizás sea una perra, pero quizás no quiera cambiar su modo de ser bajo ningún concepto. No, lo último no es un quizás. Está segura de ello.

* * *

**Nota:** No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo esta historia, pero me disculpo por lo tardío de las actualizaciones. Los estudios no sólo me dejan con menos tiempo, sino que también me "secan" la inspiración. Pero continuaré sin problemas. Van quedando menos capítulos. Tengan un buen día~


	18. Restaurant

**R**estaurant.

Liechtenstein observa con desconfianza en el lugar en el que se encuentra. No es para nada su estilo el aparecerse por aquellos lugares a rebosar de personas alzando las narices y presumiendo de su cómoda (y mortalmente aburrida) vida snob.

Tiene ganas de vomitar.

A Seychelles parece gustarle. De hecho, parecía conocerla mucha gente, que la saludaban con (fingida) amabilidad. Hasta en el restaurante le han ofrecido una de las mejores mesas.

Era lo que le faltaba.

—¿No crees que la decoración es espléndida? —pregunta la morena, observando el lugar altivamente.

—Me da igual—suspira la liechtensteiniana, tomando el menú que el mozo le ofrece con cierta brusquedad. Uno de esos platillos era más caro que todas las cosas de su nevera juntas.

—No seas así, linda. Escogí este restaurante especialmente para ti—sonríe Seychelles.

—Admirable de tu parte, pero es demasiado... pomposo—se queja la europea, asqueada.

La africana suspira, acomodándose el cabello.

—¡Si tan sólo fueras un poco más representativa de tu tierra! —dramatiza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se ofende la rubia. Ella era la representación de la nación. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era representativa!?

—Deberías ser más elegante, más... monárquica.

Liechtenstein rueda los ojos. Le iba a tirar con el libro forrado en cuero que sostenía, pero se aguantó.

Como venganza, se pediría lo más caro que apareciera ahí.

—¿Podríamos empezar con un vino, por favor? —le pregunta Seychelles al joven que las atiende, enviando una sonrisa encantadora. El chico se sonroja un poco, e intenta tomar torpemente las órdenes de la dama. Aunque no es sólo eso lo que le pone un poco nervioso.

Es que la rubia menuda lanza miradas de odio intercaladas entre Seychelles y el mozo.

Cuando el pobre trabajador se retira, la seychellense alza una ceja.

—¿Soy yo, o eso fueron...?

—No lo fueron—se apresura a cortarla Liechtenstein.

—¿...celos? —finaliza.

—No lo fueron—repite. La observa como desafiándola a negarlo.

Y Seychelles acepta el desafío... como siempre.

—¡Claro que lo fueron! Pobre chico. Si supiera que tus miradas intimidantes en realidad no hacen nada...

—Yo no estaba celosa. Es estúpido—se ríe incómodamente la rubia.

—¿Sabes que más es estúpido?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus mentiras—responde la morena, sacándole la lengua.

Liechtenstein aprieta los dientes, y la otra puede jurar como un par de mechones de cabello se salen un poco de lugar.

—No son mentiras, tarada. ¡No estoy celosa! —exclama la europea, y unas señoras la miran con atención.

—_Petit_, baja un poco la voz—exige Seychelles, con creciente incomodidad.

Liechtenstein le hace _tanto caso_ que no dice una palabra más en toda la velada. La morena la observa un poco preocupada, aunque se esfuerza por entablar una conversación... o más bien un monólogo.

.

—Si te vas a comportar así, nunca más te llevo a cenar—le dice la africana, levemente molesta.

—¡Al fin! Mientras no me vuelvas a llevar a un lugar de esos...

—Pero, ¡creí que te gustaba!

—¿Es que eres idiota? ¡Creí haber dejado muy claro que me desagradan ese tipo de lugares! —se ofende la liechtensteiniana.

—Nunca me lo dijiste directamente—sonríe Seychelles.

—Creí que no hacía falta. ¿Es que tengo que decir literalmente que no me gusta?

—Sí—asiente seriamente.

—¿Dónde está tu sexto sentido femenino, o cómo se diga?

—No importa, _petit_. Estamos trabajando para mejorar tu asunto de "demasiado enojada para decir algo que no sean indirectas".

—¡No es tan malo! Además, ¿¡por qué hablas como si fuéramos una especie de... de empresa!?

—A veces, una relación funciona como una empresa. Se trabaja en equipo para mejorar la convivencia de ambas partes—explica solemnemente.

Liechtenstein permanece observándola, escéptica. La morena la ha dejado sin palabras.

Seychelles sonríe, orgullosa de sí misma. Todavía no está muy segura de qué dijo exactamente, pero lo importante es que ha parecido funcionar.

Y no, eso no significaba que no la volvería a llevar a un restaurante de esos. Después de todo, son sus favoritos.


	19. Sexo

**S**exo.

Seychelles aparta las sábanas, con una falta de delicadeza impropia de ella. Liechtenstein suelta una risita, porque el cabello largo de la morena encima suyo le hace cosquillas.

La más alta aprovecha el momento, porque es de las pocas veces en las cuáles la liechtensteiniana tiene ánimos de reírse sin negarlo más tarde. Básicamente, son aquellos momentos de intimidad en los cuáles la menor se logra desprender completamente de sus inhibiciones.

Liechtenstein la rodea firmemente con sus piernas, observándola con sus ojos marrones rebosantes de fascinación. Como la seychellense se detiene en seco para observarla, éste se molesta un poquito.

—¿Por qué paras justo ahora? —cuestiona la rubia, recelosa—¡Siempre tienes que...!

Antes de poder terminar, deja salir un sonido de exclamación, y luego una risita nerviosa. Seychelles le había dado una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

—Es que me encanta mirarte, y lo sabes—se mofa la africana, aventurando una mano por debajo de la minifalda negra de la liechtensteiniana. Ésta no ríe más, pero conserva una sonrisa en la cara.

Cada vez que están envueltas en situaciones así, (que incluyen sábanas deshechas, piernas enredadas y sonidos desubicados), no hay malentendidos o inhibiciones. A estas alturas ya saben perfectamente lo que la otra disfruta u odia. Es bonito y muy cómodo. Y si bien no lo hacen seguido, la magia (para ellas) está en disfrutarlo al máximo en aquellas ocasiones, porque cada una es única y se diferencia de las demás.

Demuestra que incluso en la relativamente pequeña cama de Liechtenstein pueden vivir una de las más divertidas aventuras, juntas.

* * *

Tenía pensado hace algo más explícito... pero terminó quedando esto ._. de lo contrario, me habría echado a hiperventilar (? D:. No estoy lista todavía, así que perdonen. Y espero que a nadie le haya incomodado.

(aunque, siendo sincera, no habrían llegado a estas alturas si no les gustara el Yuri, no?).


	20. Tren

**T**ren.

Seychelles aplasta la mejilla contra la ventana, ya aburrida de ver verde y azul. Hermosa combinación por parte de la madre naturaleza, sí, pero es que ya van horas de paisajes así, con algún pueblito o río ocasional.

Y luego decían que Europa era increíble.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? —le insiste a Liechtenstein, y ésta intenta reprimir sus carcajadas, porque la que ahora parece una niña pequeña es la otra.

—Sólo un par de horas más—responde tranquilamente, acostumbrada a ese tipo de viajes.

—¿¡Un par de horas!? —se alarma la morena, que sabe que ese "par" bien podrían ser 5 o 6. Casi llora. Sus experiencias de viajes en tren se limitaban a ser de una metrópolis a otra, y de ésta al aeropuerto. Creyó que iba a ser interesante viajar en un tren con su no... no novia. ¡Pero es que el tren era tan gris y poco estilizado! Creía que en Europa tendrían trenes bonitos. Fijó la vista en el cielo parcialmente nublado, deseando que un moderno jet privado las rescatara.

Liechtenstein intenta concentrarse en la sección de maquillaje de su revista, pero es que tiene que ocupar su concentración en no ponerse a reír a costa de su acompañante.

—Si vas al baño—sugiere la rubia—Matarás un poco de tiempo.

Seychelles ríe sarcásticamente, porque ya lo ha estado haciendo desde que se subieron al desgraciado tren; tantas veces que la chica que reparte cafés le ha preguntado en un educado alemán si se sentía bien.

—_Alles Gut_—había respondido la seychellense en su precario alemán, aunque era mentira porque nada estaba bien: se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, y sentía que iba a explotar de impotencia. Una explosión de brillantina plateada y lágrimas de divas. ¡Y la comida era espantosa! Lo único bueno eran los _waffles_, pero es que no podía ponerse a comer más o reventaría.

—Entonces mira el paisaje—continúa sugiriendo Liechtenstein.

Eso también lo había estado haciendo.

—...Si tan sólo tú me entretuvieras—farfulla la más alta. Es que había contado con eso, pero no creyó que Liechtenstein se abstrajera tanto en sí misma y aguantara el viaje sin quejarse de lo aburrido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seychelles aborreció a los europeos.

La rubia alzó una ceja, sin despegar la mirada de su revista. No era buena idea que anduviera diciendo esas cosas: no estaban en un compartimiento aislado ni mucho menos. Si la isleña estaba pensando "cochinadas", mejor que se aguantara hasta que llegaran a destino.

Al verse ignorada, Seychelles hizo una mueca. Era el peor viaje de su vida, quitando aquél en el cuál Francia viajó junto a ella, y se pasaron el trayecto evitando los actos "terroristas" de Inglaterra contra su persona.

Nuevamente, malditos europeos.

—Podrías... —comienza la seychellense—Podríamos... bajarnos en la siguiente parada.

—¿Estás loca? Pagamos boleto para bajarnos más adelante. No me lo reembolsarán. Ni loca, te quedas quieta esperando—sisea la de ojos castaños, ésta vez apartando la vista de la revista para fulminar a la otra con la mirada.

—Sólo a tomar aire—sugiere, esperanzada.

—Pues te asomas por la puerta, tomas aire, y vuelves. Pero ni se te ocurra bajarte, o me aseguraré de que te hagan entrar de los pelos—amenaza, y ésta vez parece ser en serio.

El dinero es siempre un asunto serio para Liechtenstein.

—Es que... —vuelve a intentarlo Seychelles—¡Creí que sería divertido!

—Pero es que _es _divertido—dice la menor, y parece en serio—Te sientas tranquilamente, con un montón de tiempo muerto para leer, adelantar trabajo o relajarte sin preocupaciones. Y tienes una bonita vista del recorrido.

—¡Ése es el problema! —exclama—¡No quiero tiempo muerto! —se estresa, e intenta auto tranquilizarse. Ya puede sentir los pelos saliéndose de lugar. Ahora sí tiene excusas para ir al baño.

—¿Acaso tienes un problema de hiperactividad? —se preocupa falsamente Liechtenstein—Vaya, una aprende cosas todos los días...

—Estoy hablando en serio—se ofende la morena, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño por... bueno, ya habían dejado de contar cuantas veces había ido.

—Oye, apúrate si vas al baño—advierte.

—¿Por que debería?

—Estamos llegando.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si faltan varias horas!

Liechtenstein esboza una pequeña y pícara sonrisa.

—Era mentira—confiesa la europea, y se levanta de su asiento para recoger sus cosas, mientras silba distraídamente.

Seychelles permanece observándola, pasmada. Por el altavoz, anuncian en alemán que están deteniéndose en la estación de destino. Luego lo repiten en un inglés ininteligible, y ahí la seychellense se altera _en serio_.

—¡Pequeña perra! —chilla, y no le importa que las demás personas la escuchen.

Liechtenstein ríe maliciosamente, y toma su maleta dirigiéndose a la puerta. La otra la sigue, despotricando histéricamente porque no le ha dado tiempo a arreglarse antes de bajarse.

* * *

Este ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo n_n Nos vamos acercando al final D:!


	21. Uñas

**U**ñas.

Liechtenstein jamás se habría planteado que aquella fuera a ser una actividad que se volviera parte de su rutina. Era tan simple, pero a la misma vez, sumamente difícil de preverlo.

—Entonces le dije—prosigue Seychelles con su historia—Que si prefería quedarse durmiendo con el español, que lo hiciera. Claro que puedo ir sola, pero con Romano es más divertido. Y que conste que tengo orgullo, por eso no se lo dije por teléfono.

La morena fijaba la mirada en las manos de la rubia, trabajando sobre las suyas. La liechtensteiniana le pintaba las uñas de un tono vino con suma concentración y habilidad prácticamente profesional. Ninguna trabajadora en un centro de cosmética podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Es que Romano tiene otras prioridades—comenta Liechtenstein, que hablaba poco cuando se concentraba en un trabajo como aquél.

A ella no le gustaba pintarse las uñas, porque siempre había una mano que quedaba apenas pasable... y la otra sumamente desastrosa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía fácil pintarle las uñas a los demás. Lo había descubierto en una de las borracheras vergonzosas de su hermano suizo, cuando le dijo "_—Liech~, hermanita, píntame las uñas con los colores de mi bandera para demostrarle a ese austríaco zafado quién manda_". Y aunque ella le respondió que Austria tenía los mismos colores que él en su bandera, no le hizo caso.

Así que el pintarle y arreglarle las uñas a la seychellense ya era algo tradicional en su relación. Liechtenstein estaba demasiado concentrada como para molestarse con la africana, y ésta estaba encantada con la atención recibida (además de que alguien la escuchaba relatar sus aventuras quincenales con Italia del Sur). Todos felices.

Excepto Suiza, quien a veces pasa por ahí, y es pillado desprevenido por las otras dos; que en los raros momentos que están de acuerdo, ponen una sonrisa maliciosa, y entonces el pobre suizo va a salir con las uñas pintadas y llenas de corazones y brillitos.

Y está seguro de que las risas de cierto austríaco lo atormentarán durante varios días.


	22. Vudú

**V**udú.

—Oye, _mon petit_... —la llama Seychelles, mirando hacia abajo como si tuviera algo sumamente interesante entre las piernas.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —pregunta Liechtenstein, armándose de paciencia.

—¿Sabes lo que son las muñecas vudú?

La rubia asiente. Ha visto u oído acerca de ellas ocasionalmente en televisión o en el cine. Pero no entiende la relevancia que posee el tema en medio de una reunión de naciones.

—¿A qué viene esto? —pregunta la liechtensteiniana, dibujando algunas flores en su cuaderno de anotaciones. Inmediatamente, las tacha: no siente deseos se demostrar dulzura alguna. Siempre había algún chismoso que podría darse cuenta (y había varios con aquella característica... comenzando por su hermano).

—Pues... —Seychelles habla, pero bastante bajo; y a la otra le cuesta entenderla, a pesar de que está sentada a su lado. Hace un esfuerzo—Creo que alguien ha hecho algo de eso conmigo.

—Explícate mejor—exige la de ojos castaños, frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo.

La morena observa a ambos lados, y cuidadosamente extrae algo del interior de su moderno bolso. Se lo tiende a la otra chica. Liechtenstein observa la pequeña muñeca de paja que tiene entre sus manos. Por un segundo, cree que todo esto son estupideces de su novia, pero es cierto que el objeto tiene cierta similitud con la africana. Quienquiera que fuese su creador, se había tomado el trabajo de detallar algo parecido al lacio cabello de Seychelles, sus lentes de sol, y una blusa lila que suele definir como "su prenda favorita". Aunque no recuerda algún dato en su cabeza que indique que la muñeca para hacer la práctica vudú debía emular a la persona a quien iba dirigida, era espeluznante. Sobre todo porque un cuchillo atravesaba el torso de la muñeca.

—No estamos seguras de que seas tú—intenta disuadirla la rubia, a pesar del espeluznante parecido—Y aunque fueras tú, en cierto modo, no tiene porque ser una muñeca vudú o alguna brujería. Quién sabe, tal vez tengas un admirador secreto al que le va lo _Hippie_... —sugiere.

—¿Es cosa tuya? —pregunta la isleña.

—No.

—Entonces no me interesa si es de un supuesto "admirador secreto". Y odio a los _hippies_—Seychelles arruga la nariz al decir esto.

—De todas formas, ¿cómo diablos llegó esto a tus manos?

—He ahí el problema. No me perseguiría a sí, pero es que apareció en mi bolso. Alguien lo puso ahí—relata—Es demasiado extraño.

—Pero no crees en esas cosas—asegura la europea, pero al ver el silencio de la mayor, no sabe si su afirmación es acertada.

—No sé. Suena como un asunto serio...

Liechtenstein la golpea con su cuaderno.

—No te persigas con eso, y limítate a hacer las cosas perras que siempre haces.

—Bueno—murmura la más alta, no muy convencida.

—Prométemelo, ¡en serio! —exige.

—¡De acuerdo! —acepta rápidamente y sin discutir, lo cual alarma más a la europea—Pero si me sucede algo, ya sabemos de quién es la culpa—y observa con desagrado la muñeca.

.

Liechtenstein está gozando de un sueño tranquilo, hasta que el insistente pitido de su teléfono móvil la interrumpe. Gruñe algo a modo de respuesta, dando pie a su interlocutor para que hable.

—¡Liechtenstein! —grita la voz de Seychelles, desesperada; y la rubia se incorpora rápidamente de la cama.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué sucede!? —grita también, temiéndose lo peor. Abre la puerta de su habitación, mientras tapa el auricular del teléfono—¡Hermano, creo que a Seychelles le están robando la casa!

El ruido estrepitoso del suizo revolviendo su arsenal de armas en busca de una escopeta llena la casa, mientras la liechtensteiniana vuelve al teléfono.

—¿¡Ya llamaste a la policía!? ¡¿O es un incendio?! —Vuelve a apartarse el móvil de la oreja, volviéndose a la puerta—¡Joder, Suiza, mejor lleva un extintor por si acaso!

Ahora los sonidos protagonistas son el de la nombrada nación, tropezándose por el pasillo oscuro en su camino hacia el ático.

Liechtenstein vuelve a prestarle atención al auricular del teléfono.

—¡Ya vamos para allá! —le asegura a la africana.

—No, ¡espera! —dice Seychelles—¡No es nada de eso! ¡Tiene que ver con la muñeca!

Liechtenstein pone los ojos en blanco, y se golpea levemente la frente contra la pared. Haberlo dicho antes.

—¡Suiza, hermano, olvídalo! ¡Fue una falsa alarma!

Unos quejidos vienen de la planta baja, seguidos por el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose y unos pasos que suben pesadamente la escalera, mientras el dueño de ellos murmura con voz inocente "_Ya que tenía todo el arsenal listo, podría haber ido a purgar a ese demonio austríaco..._".

—A ver, ¿qué pasa con la muñeca? —pregunta la rubia, ignorando al mayor.

—Verás, se la di a Bielorrusia porque me perturbaba tenerla en mi casa. Pero me acaba de avisar que sintió ruidos en la noche, y al ir a la cocina vio un hombre vestido de negro escapándose por la ventana con la muñeca en la mano. ¿Qué crees que...?

Liechtenstein deja de escuchar. Todo parece demasiado surrealista, un mal guión de una obra de teatro protagonizada por niños de escuela. ¿Por qué tanto lío por una simple muñeca de paja más o menos bien trabajada?

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Ya está, se robaron una muñeca sucia. A ella no le hicieron nada...

—¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Esa muñeca soy yo!

La europea desea volver a darse la frente contra la fría pared, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

—Estoy segura de que es culpa de Cuba—acusa Seychelles—Estuve haciendo averiguaciones, y esas cosas son típicas allá en Centroamérica...

—Déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de que sepas donde queda Cuba, en serio, pero dudo que él tenga algo que ver. Vamos, que vive drogado como para andar planeando una venganza contra ti.

—Recuerda mi odio a los _hippies_.

A Liechtenstein, la pared le parece cada vez más tentadora.

—Escucha, ¿te tranquilizas si voy hasta tu casa?

—Claro, pero es que está muy lejos.

—Somos naciones, nos movemos más rápido de lo que crees. Si no, pregúntale a Italia.

—¿Estás segura? No te sientas obligada. Puedo sobrevivir sin dormir un par de noches...

—¿Y qué te pierdas tu sueño de belleza? Estarás culpándome por toda la eternidad, así que mejor no—ríe, y cuelga el móvil.

Luego de vestirse y estar a punto de irse, recuerda que debe avisarle a su hermano.

—¡Suiza, voy a salir!

—¡Como quieras, pero llévate la escopeta!

Y así sale la rubia, armada y protegida, segura de que no va a dormir en toda la noche, y no precisamente porque vaya a tener sexo. Más bien por culpa de un loco secuestrador de muñecas de paja con pelo lacio.

Hasta que descubra un par de días después, que la muñeca no es mal que una cruel casualidad creada por el destino y el loco de Inglaterra.

* * *

Capaz el final quedó muy abierto, pero se hará alusión a esto en el próximo capítulo. (Un poquito). En recompensa a todos los drabbles de 100 palabras que subí, acá dejo algo más largo (Parece más bien una aventura xD).

(Y si al final Suiza fue a darle una "amistosa" visita a Austria, eso se los dejo a ustedes).


	23. Wafles

**W**afles.

Bélgica se coloca uno de sus no muy largos mechones castaños detrás de la oreja, vigilando lo que está cocinando.

—Entonces, ¿no había un verdadero culpable? —pregunta la belga, la dueña de la casa, observando a las otras dos chicas.

—No. Todo fue una cruel casualidad—suspira Liechtenstein, para luego fulminar a la africana con la mirada.

—En mi defensa, diré que era todo muy raro—masculla Seychelles.

—Yo sufrí más que tú—protesta la rubia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo era la víctima principal en esta película...!

—Nada de pelea de novias en mi cocina—las interrumpe Bélgica—O no habrá wafles para ninguna de las dos. Y a los tuyos—gruñe, observando a la seychellense—Les pondré más azúcar para que engordes.

Seychelles suspira de indignación.

—¡No te atreverías! —chilla.

—Claro que sí. Mi casa, mis reglas—sonríe maliciosamente la de ojos rosados.

—¿Pero para mí sí hay, verdad? —salta Liechtenstein.

—Tal vez, señorita—contesta Bélgica, apuntándole con un tenedor—Si te dejas de peleas maritales.

—No es marital si no estamos casadas.

—Pero pareciera que sí lo están, ¿no?

—C-cállate—tartamudea la rubia, enrojeciéndose. Un rato de silencio le siguió a eso.

—Esa es una buena idea—dice de pronto Seychelles, que al parecer había meditado acerca del comentario de la belga.

—¿¡No irás a pensártelo en serio, verdad!? —se alarmó la rubia, y su novia se encogió de hombros.

—Luego discutiremos esto. Al final, la muñeca había sido cosa de Inglaterra. ¡Pensar que en realidad era una maldición para Mongolia, y no para mí!

—Y no me sorprende—acota Bélgica—El tipo está loco.

—Oye, ¿tú te acostaste con él, no? —pregunta espontáneamente.

La dueña de la casa se sobresalta, y tira el frasco de azúcar. Da media vuelta, nerviosa, pero con el rostro sombrío.

—No—miente.

—Eso es raro. Suiza me dijo que...

—¡Ése tipo no sabe lo que dice! —chilla la belga—Por cierto, lo lamento—agrega, dirigiéndose a Liechtenstein.

—Ah, no importa. Lo escucho todo el tiempo—aunque la rubia no lo pasa necesariamente por alto. De hecho, le molesta un poco que digan ese tipo de cosas acerca de su hermano.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero hasta el propio Inglaterra me lo contó—sonríe Seychelles—Me dijo que le debías un favor por lo de la guerra...

—¡Fue algo de una noche! —gritó Bélgica, enfadada; golpeando la mesa—¡Estábamos borrachos, y nunca más se habló del tema! El hecho de que Suiza se haya enterado me es completamente ajeno...

—...Dijo que te envió cartas durante años, hasta que pareció entender que lo ignorabas. Que cruel, Bélgica...

—Basta. Te quedaste sin wafles—gruñe la aludida.

—Pero a mí me vas a dar, ¿no? —murmura Liechtenstein, esperanzada.

—No—corta Bélgica, entre dientes.

La más baja se queda con la boca abierta. Luego, se vuelve a la africana, casi tan enfadada como Bélgica.

—¿¡Ves, Seychelles!? ¡Por esto es que no podemos tener cosas buenas!

—...¿Es eso una especie de meme de internet? —sospecha la morena—Bah, los wafles no son nada comparados con ver a Bélgica avergonzada.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarla? —pregunta la belga, ignorando a la isleña olímpicamente.

—Yo también me lo pregunto. Oye, ¿te apiadarás de mí y me darás wafles? —vuelve a internarlo la rubia.

Por un segundo, la anfitriona lo duda. Pero Bélgica enojada no se tranquiliza tan fácilmente, ni siquiera ante sus amigas. Ni por más bonita cara de niña que tuviera Liechtenstein.

—¡No! —exclama, quitándose el delantal y yéndose bruscamente al baño.

—¡Eso no te quita lo bailado, _Belgique_! ¡_Angleterre_ y tú tuvieron un _affair_, y no lo puedes negar!

La voz de Bélgica se escucha algo distante.

—¡Estaba soltera! ¡Ya pasó un siglo, supérenlo!

Seychelles ríe.

—Espero que estés contenta—refunfuña Liechtenstein, tomando los wafles sin permiso—¿No podíamos tener una reunión casual, verdad? Tenías que recordarle sus aventuras amorosas. Sabes que Bélgica es muy susceptible con esas cosas.

—No me parece malo. ¿Por qué no lo acepta? Como si haber tenido una noche así con Inglaterra fuese algo malo. ¡Como si hubiera sido la única que lo hizo!

—¿¡Tú lo hiciste!? —grita la menor.

—_Mon Dieu_, ¡claro que no! —se indigna la de cabello oscuro—¡Qué asco! ¡Es como de la familia!

—Entonces, ¿quiénes...?

—No puedo divulgar la información. Al menos, no sin nada a cambio—sonríe maliciosamente.

Liechtenstein conoce esa sonrisa bastante bien. Deja escapar un sonoro "pervertida", mientras se come sus wafles clandestinamente.

**Extra~. **

Encerrada en su baño, Bélgica está telefoneando enfurecida a cierto inglés.

—¿¡Por qué le andabas diciendo a tu colonia lo que sucedió!? ¡Joder, te dije que sólo fue por interés!

—_Ya superé lo nuestro. _

—¡Pues no parece!

—_Me parece que eres tú la que no lo supera, Belgium. Like, incluso esa noche yo estaba pensando en Francia. _

—Pues mejor así—aunque lo cierto es que eso la ofendía un poco.

—_...Claro que, él es más peludo que tú. _

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Me depilé especialmente para eso, estúpido malagradecido!

—_¡Pero no te enojes, que no te acusé de nada! _

—¡Creo que visitaré Londres para encargarme de un par de asuntos!

—_¡Buaaaaaa! ¡France, help me!_

* * *

Ok, no es lo más romántico, pero quería poner a Bélgica ^^ aunque sólo fuera enojando. Y tengo el headcannon de que tanto en el mundo normal como en el 2P!, Inglaterra y Bélgica tuvieron relaciones sexuales alguna noche. Todo es culpa de una tira muy buena que me encontré por tumblr è_e! (Tranquis, el amor del inglés loco siempre será Francia).


	24. Xilófono

**X**ilófono.

Seychelles bosteza, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Liechtenstein. Todo muy bonito, pero es que le está dando sueño.

La rubia está más concentrada en la música que hace el artista callejero. Vamos, ¡no todos los días te encuentras a un tipo tocando un instrumento tan "exótico"! Si fuera un arpa, ya la tendría a sus pies. Además, el músico era bastante guapo, tenía un estilo interesante (aunque ya se imaginaba a Seychelles categorizándolo como "_hippie_", cuando no lo era).

—Me estoy aburriendo—dice la africana, en voz muy baja.

—Más respeto—susurra la rubia—La música es bonita.

—Sí, bonita para parar dos minutos a escucharlos, pero quiero que sigamos camino. ¡Deben estar haciendo cola en el centro comercial ante el nuevo local de _Versace_!

Liechtenstein rueda los ojos. El maldito local de ropa de marca se mantendría allí, pero el artista no.

—Deberías ordenar tus prioridades—susurra la europea.

—Lo mismo digo—Seychelles alza una ceja—El tipo ni siquiera es tan bonito.

—Con tu ojo extremadamente crítico, casi ningún hombre es bonito.

—No puedo exigirle demasiado a esos seres desastrosos. Así que vámonos, por favor.

—Cinco minutos más.

Seychelles gime un poquito.

—¿Si le pido su número, nos vamos? —pregunta, impaciente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Lo estás mirando más a él que al instrumento. Sé que te gusta—dice, frunciendo el ceño—Si tan interesada estás en él, le pediré su número. No me lo negará. Entonces iremos a la tienda y luego... haces lo que quieras.

—...¿Estás celosa?

—No, sólo me molesta que ni siquiera es tan guapo. Te podrías haber esforzado un poco más en elegir, en serio...

—Mira, si estás haciendo esto para salirte con la tuya...

—No, lo hago porque parece que es lo que quieres. No sabía que te iban los artistas _hippies_, pero lo respeto...

—¡Que no es _hippie_!

A estas alturas, la mayoría de la gente las observaba con más atención que al músico. De hecho, éste había dejado de tocar, concentrado en la discusión de las dos chicas.

Liechtenstein se percata del cese de la melodía, y observa a su alrededor. Se ruboriza enormemente.

—Oh, por Dios. Vámonos—dice, saliendo rápidamente de allí. Seychelles ni se preocupa de las miradas que capta, y se dirige elegantemente al joven. Le deja unas monedas al lado y luego se aparta el pelo de la cara forma encantadora.

—Discúlpame, ¿me darías tu número? —pregunta, sonriendo sin vergüenza alguna. El joven pone cara de sorpresa, pero intenta mantenerse estoico. Aún así, parece muy nervioso ante la hermosa joven que tiene delante.

—Eh... claro... sí... esto... ¿lo puedes anotar? O, espera, es que el móvil...

—Es para la chica bonita de allá—dice la nación africana, señalando a Liechtenstein con el dedo. El chico mira hacia allí, donde la rubia observa atónita la situación.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho por tu amiga... —comenta el artista—Pero no salgo con niñas de 12 años. Ya sabes, no me quiero meter en problemas con la policía...

Seychelles frunce el ceño, y Liechtenstein quiere morirse de vergüenza.

—Tú te lo pierdes—le dice la morena, y amplía su sonrisa—Más para mí.

—¿Eh? —el joven del xilófono no entiende nada.

La liechtensteiniana desea que la trague la tierra. Cuando Seychelles se acerca a ella, la toma del escote del vestido, enfadada.

—¡Dame una explicación para esa escena! —gruñe, con sus blancas mejillas sonrosadas.

—Le pedí su número. El muy idiota no lo quiso dar. Te dije, esas criaturas son imbéciles...

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! Además, ¿¡qué rayos pretendes!? ¡Vas y me regalas así como así! ¡Maldición, eres mi novia! ¿¡No deberías tener una especie de instinto de auto preservación de nuestra relación!?

Seychelles la observa en silencio unos segundos, mientras la otra intenta que su respiración agitada se recupere.

—Así que lo admites—dice finalmente.

—¿Admitir qué?

—Me reconoces como tu novia—sonríe triunfalmente.

—¡Claro que sí, estúpida! ¿¡Es que acaso tenía que decirlo en voz alta!?

—Siempre es gratificante escucharlo en voz alta, debo reconocerlo—ríe, abrazándola, aunque esté en la acera donde pasa gente constantemente y se le nota un poco el sujetador.

—Eres una idiota, Seychelles, idiota. ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba su aspecto, sólo quería escucharlo tocar! ¡Pero tienes que ir y cagarla! ¡No quiero estar con nadie, ni siquiera podría llamarlo luego de esa escena y dar la cara! ¡Y no parezco de 12 años!

—Claro que no—le da la razón a esto último—Yo te daría unos 14...

Liechtenstein bufa, golpeándola suavemente con la rodilla. La morena hace una mueca de dolor, pero tampoco la suelta.

—Oigan, disculpen... —dice una voz masculina, y ambas se dan vuelta. Es el joven músico—Lo siento, sólo quería darte mi número... —y extiende una mano. La rubia está a punto de tomarlo, pero él se dirige hacia la seychellense—Mira, eres muy linda, y no me molestaría que...

—¡Ah, lo que me faltaba! —exclama la europea, apartándose de la otra, y enfrentando al veinteañero—¡No queremos tu maldito número!

—Se lo estaba dando a ella...

—¡Que no lo queremos, dije!

El joven ignora a la pequeña, fijando su mirada en Seychelles. Ésta tiene una cara de póker espléndida. La mirada de él se dirige de forma un tanto inconsciente al escote de ella, que si bien no tiene pechos muy pronunciados, la pelea ha dejado la zona un poco más descubierta que de costumbre.

—Ya la escuchaste—dice glacialmente la morena, contrastando con su sonrisa encantadora de antes—Si mi novia dice que no, entonces es que no.

—...¿Novia? —murmura el músico.

Liechtenstein le echa una última mirada fulminante, y se lleva a la mayor de la mano, dejando atrás al atónito joven.

Al doblar en la esquina, comienzan a reírse histéricamente, aunque sienten un poco de lástima por él.


	25. Yo

**Y**o.

Seychelles da un sorbo a su copa con Martini con limón.

—Bueno, _mon petit_, esto sí es la buena vida—dice, desperezándose un poco en la silla.

Liechtenstein se limita a observar el mar. No entiende porque Seychelles se la pasa yendo a Europa a hacer compras. ¡Si puede quedarse todo el día en esa casa observando todos aquellos tonos naturales de azul desde su casa! Definitivamente, todos valoran más lo que no tienen. Ella se maravilla con esos paisajes que no existen en su casa, y supone que le ocurre lo mismo a la morena.

(Por más superficiales que sean sus deseos, claro).

—Háblame de ti—dice de pronto la africana.

La rubia se gira, un poco confundida.

—A estas alturas ya me conoces bastante. Además... —cierra sus ojos marrones—Siempre hablabas más de ti misma que de otra cosa cuando nos conocimos.

—Lo sé—admite—Pero la gente cambia, linda. ¡Imagínate, que antes tu hermano tenía que separarnos para que no nos agarrásemos de los pelos!

—Permíteme corregirte, hasta el día de hoy hacemos eso.

—En la cama—añade, guiñando un ojo.

—Concéntrate—Liechtenstein se sonroja, tocándose el corto cabello inconscientemente—Pero tu egocentrismo rozaba, o mejor dicho, sigue rozando el límite de lo narcisista. Es siniestro.

—Uno tiene que amarse a uno mismo. Cosa que a veces tú no haces—reprocha Seychelles.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es preferible estar todo el tiempo "Yo, yo, yo", a ser humilde?

—Estoy diciendo que hay que encontrar un punto medio, y está claro que ni tú ni yo lo tenemos—protesta la mayor—Pero estamos más cerca de alcanzarlo que antes, ¿no?

Liechtenstein vuelve la mirada a la playa, y se relaja más.

—Sí, supongo que sí—admite por lo bajo.

—Eso es muy importante, aunque no lo creas. En una relación, también hay que crecer juntas—dice, extendiendo el brazo para tomarle la mano a la más pequeña.

Ésta la última la observa sorprendida.

—Es una de las cosas más profundas que has dicho—abre mucho sus ojos castaños.

Seychelles la observa con un leve tic en la ceja.

—Sí, a veces me sorprendo hasta a mí misma. Y hablando de sorprender, no puedo creer que hayas arruinado así el momento.

—Lo siento. Es que me puse nerviosa—se defiende Liechtenstein, tapándose los ojos juguetonamente.

Seychelles se le echa encima riendo, para despeinarla mientras la abraza.

* * *

Mil perdones por la demora y la mierdosa continuación :c El próximo capítulo es el último. Haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerlo bien puchi y que vomiten arcoiris. Nuevamente, perdón por dejarlo en el aire tanto tiempo. Saludos y espero que siga gustándoles leerlo~.


	26. Zapatos

**Z**apatos.

Seychelles parecía (a veces) coleccionar zapatos. A Liechtenstein nunca le sorprendió, porque si bien ella no es de las que suelen prejuzgar a la gente, la seychellense tenía toda la pinta de ser una _zapatofílica_ (o algo por el estilo) de primera.

Pero, a pesar de que al principio eso le molestaba, ahora acepta de buena gana verla pasear sus zapatos por ahí.

Es que lo único bueno que sale de todo eso (según Liechtenstein, claro), es que hay distintos recuerdos que se le vienen a la mente en cuanto los ve. Algunos bonitos, otros no tanto. Esos frívolos accesorios terminan teniendo una connotación muy valiosa. Al final, quedas demostrado que todo depende de la perspectiva.

Liechtenstein sonríe al ver los zapatos de tacón plateados, con una piedra azul. Ésos no simbolizan exactamente un momento demasiado pacífico, pero si uno importantísimo: fue cuando se conocieron en la fiesta de Alemania (A la cuál posteriormente se la conoció en la jerga de naciones como "La gran resaca mundial").

¡Cómo la había odiado en aquél momento, y en varios que le siguieron! Pero, al mismo tiempo, le abrió la puerta a otras experiencias. De paso, fue la primera vez que la rubia besaba a alguien de su mismo género, lo cual no era un tema menor.

También se ha reído mucho cuando a Seychelles le sale a relucir la "vena deportiva", si es que esa existe realmente. Lo podría traducir a "_hoy tengo ganas de probar la nueva línea deportiva femenina que Adidas lanzó al mercado. ¡Salgamos a correr, Liech~!_ ". Tales proposiciones terminaban con la morena reposando su cuerpo contra un árbol o una columna, en pose de diva dramática y proclamando que no podía correr más; y con la europea de pie con los brazos cruzados, que apenas había comenzado a entrar en calor. En conclusión: las zapatillas deportivas le traerán irritación y ganas de reír en partes iguales, porque ver a Seychelles "tan poco elegante" termina siendo algo bastante cómico una vez que la conoces bien.

Luego están esas botas de nieve que probablemente costaron el sueldo de todo el mes. Se ríe al recordar las estúpidas peleas en la nieve, pero su risa se convierte en sonrojo al recordar las ideas seychellenses para "conservar el calor en esa cabaña perdida en la montaña".

Así como hubo momentos "fríos" como aquél, también los hubo más cálidos, como el pasarla en las costas de la isla africana, disfrutando de las hermosas playas, el clima agradable y el exotismo de esa zona. Esos acuden a ella cuando ve las sencillas sandalias que tienen algunas tiras rotas.

La liechtensteiniana se da un suave golpe en la mejilla. Le resulta un poco extraño usar los zapatos como metáforas para recordar tan lindos momentos en su relación, y también una especie de trillado estereotipo femenino. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden elegir. Además, a Liechtenstein le parece algo muy especial. Tan especial que sólo ellas dos comparten, así como lo acontecido a lo largo de esos años.

Y sus momentos favoritos serán siempre aquellos en los cuáles la morena está descalza. Como cuando se sienta en el sillón con ella a ver una película, especialmente si es de Disney (sí, ya ha aceptado frente a Seychelles que las ve y que _le gustan_). Lo primero que piensa cuando ese ocurre, es que está "en casa". Lo cual es un sentimiento que a veces ni en su propia casa experimenta. Entendió que el "hogar" no es un lugar físico, sino cualquier lugar en el cuál aquellos que considera su familia se encuentran. Y más allá de cualquier otra cosa, Seychelles es parte de esa familia.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —cuestiona la morena, observando la "cara de boba" que la europea tiene pintada mientras observa el armario. Muy raro, si se lo preguntan.

—Por tu culpa.

La isleña hace un puchero.

—¿Por qué siempre te las arreglas para trasladarme las culpas a mí?

—Oh, me parece que esto es algo por lo cuál te sentirías orgullosa de estar culpable.

Seychelles lo medita unos segundos, y luego acompaña la sonrisa de su novia.

—Sí, aceptaré de buena gana este tipo de culpa.

**Fin~**

Ahh, no es EL broche de oro, pero es el final. Espero que les haya gustado leer hasta aquí. Gracias por acompañar a la inusual pareja en todo este viaje por el alfabeto (?. Y gracias por todo el apoyo! Nos veremos en otro proyecto~.


End file.
